The present invention relates generally to lighted switches and, in particular, to an elevator switch apparatus with a signal light.
There is shown in the German Utility Model document GM-U1 79 27 642 a pushbutton switch, for generating signals to elevator controls, which includes an actuating element which is pressed to actuate a microswitch, and a head portion. The head portion is formed of light-permeable plastic material and a light-impermeable plate is centrally located in the contact surface. Thus, the contact surface is illuminated at its edge by a light source provided in the interior of the pushbutton.
A disadvantage of this known device is that the switch actuating forces applied to the head portion are directly transmitted through the actuating element to the circuit board carrying the microswitch. A further disadvantage is that the actuating element, which is square in cross section and telescopically displaceable in a socket, tends to be damaged by jamming.